Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to sensor substrates and sensing display panels incorporating the sensor substrate, and more particularly to sensor substrates and sensing display panels incorporating sensor substrates to prevent damage associated with static electricity.
Discussion
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus typically relatively thin and light weight, as well as consumes low levels of power. As such, LCDs are generally used in association with monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and the like. Conventional LCDs include an LCD panel configured to display images via light transmittance through liquid crystal, the light radiating from a backlight assembly disposed “behind” or “under” the LCD panel and, thereby, providing the light to the LCD panel.
An LCD panel typically includes an array substrate having one or more signal lines, thin film transistors TFT, and pixel electrodes, as well as includes an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and having a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer is generally speaking disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal layer may be driven using a vertical electric field which may be formed by a potential difference between the common electrode and the one or more pixel electrodes. In terms of performance, liquid crystal layers driven via vertical electric fields typically yield more than sufficient levels of light transmittance and exhibit high aperture ratios. These liquid crystal layers, however, can be deficient with respect to viewing angles.
Conventional approaches to improving the viewing angle typically entails disposing the common electrode and the one or more pixel electrodes on an array substrate so that the liquid crystal layer may be driven via a horizontal electric field, which is formed via a potential difference between the common electrode and the one or more pixel electrodes. It is noted, however, that LCD panels utilizing horizontal electric fields including an opposing substrate opposite to the array substrate and not including a common electrode can be prone to negative effects associated with static electricity, such as static electricity build-up and discharge.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.